CrystalClan
by Warrior Cats 101 Wings Of Fire
Summary: Within the walls of CrystalClan, four kits are born to Dovefeather and Moonshadow. They are Featherkit, Gingerkit, Rowankit, and Shadowkit. But when one betrays his siblings, the others must find a new cat for their group. Not only that, but when there are other bad things happening, the four cats must escape their boundary, save CrystalClan, and live through it all. - Grace
1. Allegiances

Cats of CrystalClan..

 **Leader:** Goldstar- Huge white tom with golden splotches on fur

 **Deputy:** Sorrelcreek- Light brown tabby she-cat with dark, dark blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat:** Echolight- Beautiful silver tabby she-cat

 _Apprentice- Sagepaw_

 **Warriors:**

Bluemist- Light gray she-cat

Clearsong- Pure white she-cat

Hiddenflame- Ginger tabby tom

Leafmoon- Dark gray she-cat

Moonshadow- Smoky black tom

Stormbird- Gray tom with short fur

 _Apprentice- Slitherpaw_

Creamheart- Creamy light ginger she-cat

Oakstorm- Brown tabby tom with gray stripes

Morningmist- Misty gray tortoiseshell she-cat

Flamefur- Tom with flame colored pelt

Jaywing- Gray tom with a bushy tail

Iceblaze- White tom with blue eyes

Lemonheart- Creamy tortoiseshell she-cat

Hawkfeather- Brown tabby tom with sharp claws

Hollyfire- Light ginger she-cat

Thunderpelt- Black tom with white fur across the middle

 _Apprentice- Floodpaw_

Leopardclaw- Golden she-cat

Dawntail- Light orange-red she-cat

Spottedfeather- Spotted gray she-cat

Glimmerpelt- Sparkly gray coat

Leafstorm- Pale sandy colored she-cat with light green eyes

Swanfeather- White she-cat with specks of light gray

Skymist- Blue-gray she-cat with beautiful sapphire eyes and long whiskers

Flameheart- Flame colored tom

Honeywillow- Light brown she-cat

 _Apprentice- Redpaw_

Petalflight- Gray she-cat

Jadeleaf- Brown tom with green eyes

Violetflower- Black she-cat with unusual violet eyes

Iciclestep- White tom with gray spots on his claws

Darklight- Black tom with big claws

Ashwind- Gray tom with yellow eyes

Tigerstripe- Striped tom

Daisyshade- Light brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Sagepaw- Silver tabby with light blue eyes

Floodpaw- Black tom with blue eyes

Redpaw- Red she-cat with yellow eyes

Slitherpaw- Dark brown tabby tom with energetic green eyes

 **Queens:**

Dovefeather- White she-cat with ginger splotches (mother to Featherkit- Light gray she-cat, Gingerkit- Ginger she-cat, Rowankit- White tom with fiery eyes, Shadowkit- Black tom) (mates with Moonshadow)

Ivoryshade- White she-cat with a hint of gray fur (mother to Frostkit- White she-cat, Cinderkit- Gray she-cat) (mates with Jaywing)

Lillystream- Black she-cat with beautiful sparkling blue eyes (mother to Poppykit- Flame colored she-cat, Lillykit- Black she-cat, Heatherkit- Smoky black she-cat, Forestkit- Flame colored tom) (mates with Flamefur)

 **Elders:**

Owlpurr- Brown she-cat

Sunspark- Ginger tom

Silentfrost- White she-cat, the oldest cat in CrystalClan


	2. The Founding of CrystalClan

A long time ago, there was a clan. This clan was the weakest of all the clans and it was so newly made that other clans could remember exactly when they made it. Two sunrises ago. They had twisted minds with evil thoughts in them. It all had started when Cherrypool of ThunderClan decided to leave her clan and form a new one. She named it CherryClan. CherryClan started off to be so weak they couldn't even feed themselves or win any battles. So Cherrystar went to other clans to try to persuade them to join. Most shook their heads without saying a word. Others laughed at her. But none joined. Cherrystar gathered up her cats at the base of her crystal rock and anounced her idea to them. "We must all be strong and show the other clans that we are good enough to win battles and feed ourselves. So we must expel all other thoughts off our territory and think about powerful ones. We must train harder than ever with our mentors. We must be very menacing so that no cat will dare fight us," Cherrystar meowed. All the cats thought their leader was crazy. But they did as they were told and soon less battles came and more warriors remained. After Cherrystar died in battle, her deputy, Ravenpelt became leader. His new name was Ravenstar and the first thing he did was change the name of the clan. "CherryClan is a weak name. I rename the clan to be CrystalClan because our power is a secret like a crystal and we are pure and sparkle with intelligence and strong claws," he growled. All the cats agreed and Ravenstar changed the warrior code with another code that only CrystalClan knew of.

 _Be pure. Show no weaknesses._

 _Train hard with your mentors._

 _Do not worry about anything else._

 _Remember, we are CrystalClan!_

Generations passed and CrystalClan remained. All clans feared them and acted like they were the most important clan. More cats joined and CrystalClan became the most popular clan as well. The cats changed though, from evil and always thinking about dark thoughts to proud and pure. All was great until seven generations after CrystalClan was formed...

 **Bye! I'll take turns updating this one and "The Murder". :D**


	3. New Kits

It was early Leaf-fall when Dovefeather kitted. Her kitting had taken the longest out of the three queens and Echolight suspected there were four kits although Lillystream also had four kits and her kitting had taken the shortest.

Dovefeather's mate, Moonshadow sat next to her with a fake "i'm so worried for you" look on his face. He did not love Dovefeather and Dovefeather did not love him. All the cats knew, but it was tradition so none of them got snapped at or punished.

Five days before her kitting, Skymist and Violetflower asked Goldstar the same question, "If the kits are female than can I apprentice one of them?" Goldstar nodded.

Excited, Skymist and Violetflower slowly padded up to Dovefeather's nest. They knew most of the kits would be female because all of the kits in the nursery were female, but Forestkit.

On the day of her kitting, Moonshadow was crouched over Dovefeather's nest with a real worried look on his face.

Dovefeather's appearance had really changed. Her soft white fur with ginger splotches was now curled with dust and knotted with several knots. Her face was twisted with pain and her bright blue eyes were clouded.

Skymist whispered quietly to Violetflower and Echolight was giving Dovefeather some borage. Then she grabbed some chervil and gave it to Dovefeather. "Here's a stick", Echolight meowed quietly. Dovefeather accepted it and placed it in her mouth.

At the night time Dovefeather gave birth. Her stomach was swollen and the stick that she had been chewing on crumbled to pieces when the first kit came out. It was a healthy light gray she-kit. Then came a ginger she-kit. Two kits came out almost at the same time, a white tom and a black tom.

"What are you going to name them?" Moonshadow asked.

"Featherkit, Gingerkit, Rowankit, and Shadowkit," Dovefeather whispered.

She guided her kits toward her belly so they could suckle. Finally she heaved a sigh and murmured, "They are perfect."

Featherkit and Gingerkit mewled as Shadowkit soundlessly growled. Rowankit was still sleeping. Dovefeather looked at her kits one more time before going back to sleep.

The light gray one didn't look like any of them, but the white tom and ginger she-kit looked like her. The black one looked like Moonshadow. Shadowkit clawed at the ground as he sucked on the milk. Little did Dovefeather know that Shadowkit was going to cause big trouble one day in CrystalClan.

 **Two moons later...**

Two moons had passed and cold breeze ruffled over Shadowkit's pelt.

Shadowkit snarled and clawed at the wind. He sighed. Of course the wind would have no response.

He looked at his two sisters, Featherkit and Gingerkit. He growled silently. Dovefeather had always favored them the most while she barely even talked to Shadowkit. Then he looked at his brother, Rowankit. He was leaping at a moss ball as Dovefeather watched him, beaming.

Shadowkit ignored them and padded into the nursery.

Inside, Ivoryshade greeted him with a nod. He winced as he thought about how Moonshadow, his father had killed Runningheart. Moonshadow had thought Runningheart had shown a little oddness when he had said 'he had to go to Fourtrees.' Moonshadow had suspected something so he slit Runningheart's throat. Even now, Shadowkit still remembered what his father had done.

Ivoryshade was licking her kits, Frostkit and Cinderkit as they squealed and mumbled a little.

Lillystream was sleeping, with Poppykit whispering to Heatherkit.

When Ivoryshade was done washing her kits Shadowkit padded up to Cinderkit.

The gray she-cat was the best at fighting in Shadowkit's opinion. Her claws were sharper than most kit's claws and her fur bristled angrily, like a real cat in battle.

"Hey Cinderkit, do you want to fight with me with our claws sheathed?" Shadowkit asked.

Cinderkit nodded and sheathed her claws. Her sister, Frostkit yowled, "Attack!"

Shadowkit leaped at Cinderkit, making sure his claws were sheathed. Cinderkit ducked and Shadowkit fell to the ground. He got back on his paws and snarled at Cinderkit. She snarled back and leaped at Shadowkit. Her claws swiped against Shadowkit's forehead as he tried to duck. Then Cinderkit appeared behind him and Shadowkit leaped at Cinderkit. Cinderkit leaped almost simultaneously and they ended up colliding in midair. They got back onto their feet, panting.

Shadowkit said bye to Cinderkit and rushed out of the nursery.

"Dovefeather? Can I get some fresh-kill?" Shadowkit asked. Dovefeather nodded without looking at him and Shadowkit rushed to the fresh-kill pile.

Just as he reached the pile, a dark brown tabby tom reached it at the same time and took the plumpest mouse that Shadowkit had wanted. The tom was Slitherpaw.


	4. A pair of amber eyes

Shadowkit had always been a little afraid of Slitherpaw. The dark brown tabby tom looked like an exact image of Tigerstar, the ShadowClan leader six generations ago.

Slitherpaw looked up.

"Oh! Hi!" Slitherpaw meowed.

Shadowkit dipped his head and meowed, "Did you learn any cool battle moves?" He flexed his claws. "Because I want to learn some."

Slitherpaw shook his head. "Mostly we've been gathering moss for the elders and exploring territories."

Shadowkit tried to hide his disappointment as Slitherpaw talked about all the cool places he had been to. He grabbed a mouse and hurried away as Slitherpaw chased after him.

Then a loud, clear voice rang through camp.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting," Goldstar yowled.

Cats flooded through Camp as they headed toward the ledge that Goldstar was standing on.

"We have important things happening. Floodpaw, Redpaw, come here"

Floodpaw and Redpaw walked onto the ledge.

"You are ready to become warriors. I, Goldstar, leader of CrystalClan, call upon my warrior ancesters to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Floodpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Floodpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Floodpaw, from this moment you will be know as Floodmist. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of CrystalClan."

Goldstar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on Floodmist's head. Floodmist licked his leader's shoulder.

Then Goldstar repeated the same words to Redpaw and gave her the name, Redpelt.

"Redpelt! Floodmist! Redpelt! Floodmist!"

Shadowkit looked at them with jealously. They were warriors already! Reluctantly, he padded over to them and said congratulations.

Suddenly he spotted a dark brown tabby tom with pale amber eyes. It was Tigerstar! He padded over and hissed in Shadowkit's ear. "You will do great things one day. And becoming leader is one of them." Then he disappeared. Shadowkit shook. His claws slipped and he dug them deeper into the ground. I'm actually gonna become leader?

 **The next day...**

Gingerkit yawned and crawled out of her nest. A light gray shape followed her.

"Hey! Featherkit, what are you doing?"

Featherkit shrugged.

"Let's go outside."

Featherkit nodded.

Gingerkit padded out first, with Featherkit following.

"Let's play battle," Gingerkit suggested.

Featherkit agreed.

"Claws unsheathed!"

"B-but"

"No buts!"

"Alright."

Gingerkit unsheathed her claws and leaped at Featherkit. She shrieked as Gingerkit clawed at her neck. Then Featherkit clawed back hitting Gingerkit on the nose. Both cats fell back, panting.

Suddenly, a black she-cat popped into their view.

"Heatherkit! What are you doing here?"

"Helping."

She fetched some moss and carried it to the nursery. Gingerkit grabbed some too and walked toward the nursery. She set some on Lillystream's nest while Heatherkit set some on Dovefeather's and Ivoryshade's nest. Then Gingerkit made a moss ball out of the leftover moss and threw it around.

Soon, it was time to have some fresh-kill. Gingerkit grabbed a mouse and bit into the plump, juicy meat. Featherkit settled down beside her with a squirrel. As the sun went down, Gingerkit padded back to the nursery and slept in the fresh moss.

When she awoke, a pair of pale amber eyes stared at her through the darkness.


	5. The cat with the amber eyes

The amber eyes were not like any that Gingerkit had saw before. They were pale and wide just like Slitherpaw's, but amber. The eyes were the only thing that Gingerkit could see and they glowed in the darkness.

Suddenly, the amber eyes drew closer and a dim light shone on the cat. Gingerkit could make out a dark brown tabby tom with long, sharp claws. His pelt criss-crossed with long battle scars and he had a scar on the bridge of his nose.

"Finally," he hissed. "Finally I will get to speak with you."

He sat on a cold, hard stone and swept his tail over the other stone. Gingerkit obeyed and sat on it.

"I am Tigerstar," he growled.

Gingerkit opened her mouth to tell him who she was, but Tigerstar silenced her with a flick of his tail.

"I come here to offer you a great deal. If you promise to train with me every day in the Dark Forest, than you will become the greatest warrior your Clan has ever had."

"My brother, Shadowkit can make that deal, but not me."

"Why?"

"Because he likes fighting. Fighting's his thing. I bet he'd want to come to every battle once he's a warrior."

"And what about you?"

"No. Sorry, I can't make that promise."

Tigerstar drew back his lips into a snarl and leaped at Gingerkit, pinning her down.

"You will regret this day."

Then his shape faded and Gingerkit awoke with blood on her shoulder.

"Hey, are you bleeding?"

A rough tongue licked Gingerkit's shoulder. It was Featherkit.

"Get off of me!"

"Okay"

The weight on top of her lifted and she crawled onto her feet.

Dovefeather was sitting beside Featherkit, with a worried expression on her face.

"Do you need Echolight?"

Gingerkit reluctantly nodded and went with her mother to the medicine den.

 _You'll regret this Tigerstar!_ Gingerkit thought, furiously.

As they neered the medicine den, Gingerkit smelled the smell of herbs and moss.

The beautiful silver tabby she-cat greeted them at the entrance, but her smile faded as she saw the blood on Gingerkit's shoulder.

"What happened?" Echolight cried.

"Er... I-I," Gingerkit stammered.

"Well?" Echolight meowed, impatiently.

"I saw Tigerstar in my dreams and he did that," Gingerkit confessed.

"WHAT?" Echolight shrieked.

Her loud shriek awoke several cats in her den, and they looked at her in surprise.

Echolight led Gingerkit toward a newly made nest, with Dovefeather close behind her. Echolight grabbed some cobwebs and placed them on Gingerkit's wound. Then she rushed over to another of her patients.

 _You will regret this day,_ Tigerstar's voice sounded in her head as she slowly fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gingerkit slowly woke up and looked around in surprise. She was not in the medicine den anymore, instead she was in the nursery. Rowankit stared at her shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

Gingerkit nodded and saw Rowankit's fiery eyed gaze fixed on her green eyes.

His gaze connected Gingerkit to the ground and she tried to lift her paws, but they wouldn't respond.

"I got it caught in some thorns," Gingerkit mewed quickly.

Rowankit raised an eyebrow, but moved so that Gingerkit could go out of the nursery.

A dark figure was seated at the entrance with a confused look on his face.

"Did you get it stuck on a thorn?" Shadowkit asked.

Then he paused.

"I'm sorry Gingerkit if I hurt you when we did fake battles," he mewed.

Gingerkit shook her head. "I-I saw Tigerstar. In my dreams."

Shadowkit's mouth dropped open.

"Really?" he whispered.

"Yes."

"Did he do that to you?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to get Echosong?"

"I already went to her."

A slow smile spread on Shadowkit's face and his amber eyes glinted. "Wanna play 'Attack on ShadowClan'?"

Gingerkit nodded.

"Let's get Featherkit and Rowankit to play with us."

"Ok."

Then suddenly, a dark brown tabby tom leaped at Gingerkit and whispered with a growl, "You will regret this day."


End file.
